


The Shield One Shot's

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot's based off individual requests. Each chapter is a separate request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire

**[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/50077558-the-shield-one-shot%27s) **

**[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/124487567045/one-shot-masterlist) **

** **

**\-----------------------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

** **

**\----------------------------------------------**

 

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the sun was blazing. You and your boyfriend Dean were relaxing at home and had decided to make the most of the weather, inviting your friends Roman and Seth around to hang out by the pool. Dean went outside to set up the sun beds while you changed into a black bikini and pulled your hair up into a loose bun. You kept your make-up minimal with just a few coats of mascara and a dash of Dean's favorite strawberry lip balm on your lips.

"I'll get it babe" you shouted to Dean, hearing the door knock as you left the bedroom

You let Roman and Seth in who were already dressed in there Swimwear, each of them wearing long patterned shorts just like Dean 

"Hey guys come in" you said, greeting them with a smile, stepping aside

You didn't fail to notice them both staring at you as they walked in but you brushed it off without giving it a second thought. Roman and Seth had been shamelessly flirting with you for months now so it wasn't anything new, you always refused to flirt back and you constantly reminded them of your relationship with Dean, but they didn't seemed to care. 

You led Roman and Seth to the pool area and they greeted Dean before picking out a sunbed each, making themselves comfortable.

"You look fucking great" Dean said, grabbing you by your waist and pulling you close to him as you passed him

"You like the bikini?" you asked looking up at him with a twinkle in your eyes

"It look's great on you........but i think it may look even better on our bedroom floor." he said quietly, stroking your lower back slowly

"Well......play your cards right and it might just happen" you replied, brushing your lips over his to make sure he could taste the lip balm you had put on especially for him

Dean had laid out four identical sunbeds side by side across the stone paved patio and they were now each covered with distinct bath towels. The two beds to your right were occupied by Roman and Seth whilst the two to your left were pulled in close to each other for you and Dean. You sat down on your sunbed while Dean pulled his shirt off over his head and picked up a bottle of suntan lotion, applying some onto his chest and stomach. You had seen his abs several times before but it was still a beautiful sight to you and you couldn't help but stare at him a little as he rubbed the lotion into his body. Your eyes lingered, your teeth worrying your bottom lip as you took in the view.

"Like what you see darling?" Dean asked, his tongue peeping out of his mouth in a playful manner 

"You know i do" you said with a wink

"Your boobs look so fucking hot when there all sweaty like that" Dean said, his eyes cutting into you "My god, if Roman and Seth weren't here right now, I'd be caressing those bad boys like there's no tomorrow" Dean added, letting out a long sigh of frustration as he sat down on his sun bed

"Later babe" you whispered as you put on your sunglasses

You watched Roman and Seth through your dark sunglasses as they took turns diving into the moderately sized pool, each trying to out do the other. 

"Show off's" you mumbled, reaching out to hold Dean's hand

"They obviously feel threatened by my powerful masculinity" Dean replied, causing you to laugh 

"Hey (Y/N) when are you getting into this pool?" Seth shouted interrupting 

"When I'm good and ready that's when" you replied, pulling your sunglasses down to your nose as you spoke to him

"Awww come on, you know you wanna be in here with us" Roman said beaming at you

"I don't actually, i'm fine laying here with Dean thanks" you said pushing your sunglasses back onto your eyes as you laid back, your fingers laced with Dean's as you soaked up the sun.

\----------------------------------------------------

[30 minutes later]

"I'm just gonna go and get some snacks" Dean said, letting go of your hand reluctantly as he got up off his sunbed.

"Alright" you muttered, half asleep

Moments later you felt something wet and cold on your chest and your eyes shot open. You lifted your head up to see Roman hovering over you, his eyes prowling over your body. 

"What the fuck Ro! you're hair's dripping all over me!!" you said as you wiped the water off your chest

"I was wondering if i could borrow your suntan lotion" he said not taking his eyes off you for one second

"Where's yours?" you asked 

"I've used all of mine" he said unconvincingly

"Sure you have!!" you said moving onto your side to gather the lotion out of your bag

Roman let out a small groan as you unintentionally gave him a great view of your ass. You rolled back over, holding your arm out to him, passing him the lotion without saying a word

"Thanks baby girl" Roman said, winking at you before turning around and walking off

\----------------------------------------------------

[10 minutes later]

You made your way inside to get another drink, bending down to grab one from a cupboard, not realizing that Seth was stood behind you

"Wow" 

You grabbed the bottle and stood up, turning around to see Seth looking at you with a astounded look on his face

"What?" you asked, noticing his expression as you unscrewed the lid on the water bottle

"Jesus christ (Y/N) the ass on you!! Dean is one lucky man" he said, his eyes roaming shamelessly

"And I'm sure Dean would love to hear you say that" you replied, throwing him a disapproving look as you made your way back outside

"You need your lotion topped up?" you asked stopping at the foot of Dean's sunbed to look at him

When you got no response you realized he was asleep so you carried on walking, but before you could get back to your sunbed Roman jumped up from his own sunbed and lunged himself at you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you towards the pool 

"You're getting in here with me weather you like it or not" he said his face only inches away from yours as he spoke

"No Roman!! Stop, i mean it" you said sternly but he didn't listen and his strength eventually overpowered you as you both fell into the pool

You screeched as you came to the surface and Roman started laughing at you 

"Oh look i made you all wet" he said as he started to splash you

"Not cool Roman. Not fucking cool!" you seethed as you pulled your hair back off your face and made your way over to the pool ladder

"You're hot when you're angry..........and when you're wet" Roman added as you stepped out of the pool

"Oh man!! i missed all the fun didn't i?" Seth said as he made his way outside

\---------------------------------------------------

[An hour later]

As you walked back from the bathroom you felt a hand grab you around your wrist and you jumped from the contact. The grip was firm enough so that you couldn't get away but also gentle enough not to cause you harm.

"Hey there sexy" Roman said, as he stopped you in your tracks

"Roman" you said, pursing your lips awkwardly at him

"Look's like you need some more suntan lotion baby girl" Roman said. 

Your eyes followed his gaze down to your hips and you rolled your eyes at him 

"You know, i'd be more than happy to rub some in for you" Roman said, his eyebrows arching upwards in appreciation of what he was looking at

"I think I can manage just fine by myself thank you" you said, tugging your arm away from him before walking off

All four of you stayed outside until the sun cleared and by the time Roman and Seth left it was getting dark outside. You tidied up everything whilst Dean put away the sunbeds, he came back inside and wrapped his arms around you, kissing your neck 

"Finally, i can have my way with you" He said as you leant up against the kitchen counter.

Dean slid his finger up underneath the strap of your Bikini top and started to tug at the fabric, ripping it off you with little effort. 

"Oops" he said, grinning widely 

The Bikini bottoms soon followed and both items of clothing were in a heap by your feet 

"It's not quite the bedroom floor but it will do for now" 


	2. Love / Hate

**\-----------------------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

** **

**\-----------------------------------------------**

Roman had been acting cold towards you ever since he found out that you were going to become the fourth member of The Shield. Dean and Seth had welcomed you with open arms and they treated you like one of the guys, but Roman was different, he was frosty; bitter even.

"Finally, she arrives!!" Roman said, his eyes starring daggers at you as you entered their locker room "Could you speed thing's up next time? we haven't exactly got all day to wait for you to get ready" 

"And could you maybe shut your mouth next time?'' You replied ''because i'm really tired of hearing your crap!!" 

He smirked at you, but it wasn't a friendly smirk it was a hostile one 

"The only person that needs to shut their mouth around here is you" he said as he slowly walked towards you

"Hey calm down bro" Dean said stepping in front of Roman, pushing him back slightly

"You can try and intimidate me all you like Roman but you don't frighten me one bit" you said refusing to let him belittle you

"Both of you need to shut the hell up, we've got to get going" Seth said, interrupting the potent stand-off between you and Roman

Neither of you said another word to each other as you made your way out to the arena and Dean attempted to comfort you a little by walking beside you and resting one of his hands around your waist. 

You looked up at him and he squeezed you slightly "He'll come around" 

"I hope so" you replied smiling up at him weakly

\-------------------------------------------------

Week after week you somehow managed to group together as a team and win your matches but it wasn't easy. It took all the mental and physical strength you had to co-operate with Roman and WWE were about to make it even harder for you. They had decided to pair you and Roman up for a romance storyline and it was pretty safe to say that neither one of you were particually pleased about it.

"Look i know you probably don't want to talk to me, but from now on we have to start acting like a couple'' you said as you looked over at Roman, who just starred at the ground, frowning ''And we can't even look at each other......so we're going to have to try and figure something out" 

He had a blank expression on his face and he seemed to disregard everything you were saying

"Are you even listening to me?" you asked "You know what Roman i give up!!" you said as you stood up and left the room.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Just when i think things can't get any worse!!" you said as you joined Dean and Seth in their locker room

"Everything will be fine babe, if anyone can do this you can. You're the strongest girl i know" Seth assured

It was at times like this that you were the most grateful for Dean and Seth. Unlike Roman they were enthusiastic about you joining The Shield and they had been so supportive of everything you did 

"I just want him to be the same with me as he is with you two" you said sadly

"Come here" Seth said pulling you into him for a hug

"Yeah, Seth's right. You can do this!! you can do anything." Dean encouraged getting up off his seat

"Thanks guys" you said, wrapping an arm around Dean as he walked towards you

Dean and Seth's support was what got you through your storyline with Roman and they were right, you were strong willed and even stubborn when you needed to be. You were dead set on making this storyline a success despite everything that was going on between you and Roman, and what you didn't know was that Roman was hiding something from you.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Don't act like you didn't love every moment of it." Roman said smugly as you both made your way back to your locker rooms

He was referring to the kiss you had both shared moments earlier in the ring, and you were quickly growing irritated with his cocky attitude. 

"Off course i did Roman, you were the best kiss I've ever had, you blew my mind, you made me weak at the knee's" you said sarcastically "Is that what you want to hear huh?" 

"You're some piece of work you know that?" Roman said edging towards you steadily

"Ha! you're one to talk!!" you replied

Without any warning Roman pushed you into the nearest locker room and you backed away from him until you felt your back collide with the cold brick wall. Roman closed the space between you, pushing his chest up against yours. He smiled at you and locked the door, your eyes widened up at him. You had no idea what Roman was going to do next and if his past behavior was anything to go by it wasn't going to be good. Roman placed his arms either side of your head and he starred at you intensely; but his face was gentle, soft.

"What are you doing?" you asked uncertain of what he wanted

Roman didn't speak a word and instead moved his face closer to yours, his lips mere inches away from your own

"Roman please just...." before you could finish your sentence Roman lips pressed up against yours and your eyes widened with shock.

The man that had been so cold towards you for months was kissing you and this time it wasn't part of your storyline. His hands moved to your hips and you gasped as he pressed his groin up against you. This allowed Roman to glide his tongue into your mouth and before you knew it you were kissing him back. Roman's hands slid behind your back and onto your ass, which he started to fondle before he lifted you up off the ground. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist before pulling away from him to catch your breath. 

"What the hell are we doing. We hate each other don't we?" you asked 

Roman looked at you for a moment, his eyes twinkling with lust "I guess this is my way of saying that i like you and......i'm sorry." Roman replied

"Well......after that kiss, i'd say you were forgiven" you said grinning widely at him 

"Oh baby girl that was nothing" Roman said as he moved in for another kiss


	3. A Cultural Divide

**\-----------------------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

** **

**\-----------------------------------------------**

You loved your job as a WWE Superstar and you had made a lot of friends within the company, but sometimes the one thing you craved the most was home. You had lived in England all your life until a few years ago when you left to live in American when and joined WWE. You missed the familiar taste's of home, your old friends and most of all you missed your family. You got on well with your fellow british-born superstars such as Wade Barrett, Paige and Neville, but occasionally you just wanted to hear an old voice from your past. 

You were hanging out with The Shield guys in their RV and thoughts of home were consuming your thoughts once again as Seth was sat in the corner of the room listening to music on his laptop,  while Roman was relaxing on the coach watching TV. Dean was in another room taking a nap.

"You alright baby girl?" Roman asked, noticing you were a little distracted as you leant against the wall

"Not really'' you admitted ''I'm just missing home" 

''Hey it's natural'' Roman replied ''We all miss home from time to time''

"I really miss my old friend Katie'' you answered ''we used to hang out together all the time when we were growing up. We went to the same school and college and we've known each other for over 10 years....." you said, a small smile spreading across your face as you remembered old times with her

"Then why don't you call her?" Roman asked

"She's probably forgot all about me by now, I haven't spoken to her in over 3 years!!" you said dismissing his suggestion

"Well, how do you know unless you try?" he said, looking at you with a knowing glare

"You're right.......I'll call her" you said letting out a long sigh as you picked up the phone and dialed her number

\--------------------------------------------

"Where's (Y/N)'s?" Dean asked a few minutes later as he joined Roman on the couch

"She's on the phone with an old friend" Roman said taking his eyes off the TV screen for a few seconds 

Dean flopped down beside him on the couch and picked up the TV remote, turning off the Television

"Hey, i was watching that!" Roman complained

"I want to hear her talking" Dean said shrugging

"Hi Katie, it's (Y/N), (Y/L/N)" you said, instantly recognizing the voice of your old friend on the other end of the phone

"Oh my god (Y/N)!!! how are you?" She said, happy to hear from you after all these years

"I'm alright thanks, my god it has been donkey's years!!" you said, wandering around the RV in your own little world as you caught up with her.

Seth had now joined Dean and Roman and they were sitting around speaking amongst themselves. You couldn't help but notice them laughing at you every time you were close by, but you didn't let it distract you.

"Yep, she's completely lost the plot. I'm telling you. she was pissed off!! I've never seen her like that before!" you said as you walked back and forth with the phone firmly attached to your ear.

"Ha no way!! snogging him in full view of everyone?........." you said getting caught up in the gossip your friend was telling you

Dean, Roman and Seth were listening to your every word and laughing at your accent

"What is she talking about?" Roman said looking over at his teamates

"I don't know, i can't understand a word she's saying!!" Dean said laughing as he tried his best to hear you from where he was sitting

"Alright, nice one. I'll speak to you soon. "Ok see ya, bye" you said hanging up the phone after half an hour

"Why we're you all laughing at me?" you said in a stern voice as you walked back into the room the guys were sitting in

"Were you speaking another language just then?" Seth asked

You scrunched up your face at him in confusion "What?" 

"We didn't understand a word you just said" he replied 

"Well, you shouldn't have been listening in then should you!!" you said, slumping down on the chair next to Dean

"I'm sorry, we couldn't help it. Your accent is just so funny sometimes!!" Seth said

"Oh wind your neck in Rollins" you said, which gained a laugh out of Roman and Dean, Seth looked at you with a vague expression

"See!! that's what i mean, what the hell does that mean?" he said

"It mean's shut up and mind your own business" you replied, getting more annoyed by the second

"Ooohhh!" Roman and Dean said jointly, teasing Seth

"Next time one of you is on the phone, I'm gonna sit here and take the piss out of you. See how you like it" you said, getting up out of the chair in a huff and walking off

  --------------------------------------------  

"(Y/N) you alright?" Dean asked, coming to find you a few minutes later

"Fine" you said sharply

"Roman and Seth have gone to get something to eat" Dean said, sitting down beside you

"And?" you said throwing him an irritated look

"We didn't upset you did we?" Dean aked his hand resting on the back of your neck

"A little......i just really miss home sometimes" you said eluding eye contact with him

"Look.....don't tell Roman and Seth i said this.....but I actually think your accent's quite sexy" Dean said, his fingers playing with your hair

"Oh do you?" you said unconvinced

"Yeah I've thought a lot about what you'd sound like screaming out my name" Dean husked

"Really?" you said turning your head around to look at him

"Yep, all the time" he said, closing the distance between you slowly

"Well....play your cards right and maybe your find out" you said as you leant in and pressed your lips against his.


	4. Sealed With A Kiss

**\-----------------------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

** **

**\-----------------------------------------------**

You had recently found out that you were going to be the newest member of The Shield and WWE Creative had left it up to you to tell them. So for the last couple of weeks you had sat on the barricade and watched all their matches from ringside.

As the referee counted to three and The Shield got the win, you jumped to your feet and walked over to the announce table to get a microphone. You had decided that it was time to tell everyone what was going on and you slowly climbed up the steel steps and made your way into the ring. Roman, Dean and Seth all looked more than a little confused as you walked towards them and they were beginning to leave the ring when you started to talk.

"Before you leave, I just want to explain why I've been out here during all your matches lately" you said catching the attention of all three men

All three of them stopped in there tracks and turned around. You looked at the WWE universe with a wide smile on your face

"You're looking at your new team mate'' you said excitedly ''I'm the newest member of The Shield" 

The crowd roared with cheers and Roman, Dean and Seth looked at each other bewildered as you left the ring

\---------------------------------------------------

To say they were hard to get close to would be an understatement. All three men were very protective of what they had built up and it took them a while to trust you. They were reluctant to let you in at first but you busted your ass week after week, to show them that you belonged beside them in the ring. Over the months they slowly warmed to you and they even let you share their RV, and it didn't take long for Dean to take it upon himself to be your protector. 

\- Dean's POV -

As I sat on the couch, all I could think about was (Y/N). She was very attractive, that much was obvious, but i had promised myself that i wouldn't get involved with her in a romantic way, but I'd found myself growing very fond of her, and as the months went by, my feelings for her only got stronger. 

At first i'll admit i was a bit skeptical about her joining The Shield. We all were, we were doing great by ourselves, but there was just something about her that we couldn't quite place that made our team that much better. She was talented, great in the ring, but also the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. Maybe it was her smile, or the way her cheeks flushed when she got embarrassed, i don't know what it is really, but what i do know is that it's nice to have her around. 

"You better go and wake her up" 

Seth said, tapping me on the chest

I nodded and approached her bedroom door, pushing it open gently. (Y/N) was still asleep, like me, she wasn't a morning person. I don't know when it started but lately I've had the overpowering urge to protect her and keep her safe. 

"(Y/N) it's time to get up" Dean said as he gently shook your shoulder

You groaned and you lifted up your eye mask, squinting as your eyes adjusted to the light in the room.

"Morning" Dean said smiling down at you

"What time is it?" you asked

"It's about 7am" Dean replied

"Ugh It's the middle of the damn night!" you moaned flopping your head back down on the pillow, pulling your eye mask back down over your eyes

Dean laughed at you and lifted your eye mask back up "Come on sleepy head, Roman's making breakfast" he said

"FINE!!'' you groaned as you sat up ''I'M UP" you said displeased

You shuffled to the edge of your bed and threw your legs over the side, standing up gradually and stretching your arms out over your head, letting out a yawn as you did so.

"What's so funny?" you asked, noticing the wide smile still lingering on Dean's face

"You. You're really not a morning person are you!" he teased

He was right, you were defiantly not a morning person and you could be quite cranky when you didn't get enough sleep.

''Neither are you'' you replied, rolling your eyes at him and made your way out of the room

Seth was sat in the lounging area watching TV and he jumped to his feet when he saw you

"Hey!! Here she is" He yelled, running over to you and wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into him for a hug

\- Dean POV -

I really don't like it when Seth is all over (Y/N), just seeing him with his hands all over her makes my blood boil. What gives him the right to touch her like that?

Seth lifted you up off your feet and carried you to the kitchen where Roman was

"Hey Ro, look who decided to join us" he said

Roman looked up from what he was doing and smiled at you both

"Morning baby girl" he said, giving you a wink

"Morning Ro" you replied, wriggling your way out of Seth's arms

Dean followed you into the kitchen area and propped himself up against a work surface, glaring at Seth from where he was standing.

"So, what you making Ro?" you asked

"You're just have to wait and see" he said

Seth walked over to the radio on the other side of the room and turned it on. He walked back over to you and started to sway back and forth in front of you with a goofy expression on his face. He knew that you were snappy in the mornings and he enjoyed winding you up.

You shook your head at him in disbelief "What the hell is wrong with you?" you asked, laughing at him

Roman started to sing along to the song that was playing and you tutted at them in annoyance

"You guys aren't normal......how can you be this upbeat at this early in the morning?" you asked sitting down on a nearby chair

"If we're not normal, then what does that make Dean?" Seth asked, moving his head along to the music

You looked over at Dean and smiled softly at him before answering

"Unique" you replied

\-----------------------------------------------

[The next day]

You, Roman, Dean and Seth had just arrived at the arena for Raw and you were getting changed into your ring gear when you heard a knock at you door. You quickly pulled your top over your head and tugged it down before you walked over to answer the door.

You already knew who it was. Dean would always come to your locker room before a match to help you tape up your wrists. It was something he had done for you one time when you asked for his help and he had insisted on doing it ever since.

"Hey" you said, opening the door for him to step inside

You sat down on the nearest chair and held out your left hand to him, you handed him the roll of binding tape with your free hand and he immediately started to wrap it around your wrist gently.

No words were ever spoken when he tapped your wrists, but there were always a few shy glances from you and one or two smirks back from him.

\- Dean's POV -

I valued this alone time with (Y/N). It wasn't much but i enjoyed it all the same. I loved the way her little hand sat in my much larger one as I rolled the tape around her tiny wrist. She made the most adorable face while she watched me tape up her wrists, it was one of concentration as she tried to learn my technique. 

After 10 minutes Dean was finished and you held up your hands in front of you, admiring his handy work

"Perfect, thank you" you said smiling at him

"No problem darling" Dean said, smirking back at you

You and Dean never spent a lot of alone time together, but when you did you felt completely at ease in his presence. You had developed quite a liking to him in recent months and If you were ever hurt, he'd be the first one by your side to comfort you.

"You ready to go kick some ass now?" Dean asked as you stood up

"I am now" you said walking towards the door

Dean led the way to The Shield's locker room and you walked in behind him

"You guys ready to go?" Dean asked as he entered the room

\-----------------------------------------------

The match went well and you and your team mates came out victorious in your mixed tag team match. After packing up your stuff you made your way back to the RV you all shared and you headed straight to your bedroom once you stepped inside. You dropped your luggage bag onto the floor and you changed into your pajamas for comfort. You pulled your hair back into a loose bun and popped on some over the knee socks before joining the boys in the main living area. They were playing a game on their PlayStation console and you rolled your eyes at them as you laid down on a unoccupied couch, it was the first time you had stopped all day and your eyes suddenly felt heavy as the early wake up call finally caught up with you.

\- Dean's POV -

(Y/N) had walked in the room and fallen asleep and, off course Roman and Seth hadn't even noticed. I did, my eyes hadn't left her since she walked into the room and i had completely forgotten about the game Roman and Seth were playing. 

"Hey!! are you playing with us or not bro?" Seth asked

"Nah, you guys carry on without me" I replied

"Whatever dude" Seth said, continuing the play with Roman

Seth started to shout once he won the game and you were jogged out of your sleep by the interruption. You looked over to him and groaned, before rolling over onto your side with your back facing them, attempting to get back asleep.

"Keep the damn noise down" Dean said, noticing you were disrupted

"Chill out bro, what's the problem?" Seth asked looking confused

"(Y/N)'s trying to sleep over there!!" Dean said, pointing to you

Roman and Seth both looked over to the couch you were laying on and there eyes widened once they saw you. Your pajama shorts had ridden up to the top of your thigh and you were unintentionally giving them an eye full of your ass.

"Wow.....uh. Sorry We'll keep it down" Roman said, clearing his throat

"Damn" Seth added, biting his bottom lip

\- Dean's POV -

My blood started to boil as Roman and Seth sat there shamelessly checking (Y/N) out. So i decided to carry her into her bedroom so she could sleep in peace. I stood up and walked towards her and gently slid my arms under her neck and legs, lifting her up with ease.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked with interest as he noticed Dean pick you up

"I'm doing the decent thing and looking after her" he replied

Dean had never been the caring type, but he had changed since you joined The Shield. He kicked open the bedroom door and placed you down on the bed. He laid down beside you and gently pulled the bed sheets over you. After a few minutes he decided to leave you alone, but before he could get off the bed you cuddled up to him and wrapped your arm around his waist.

\-----------------------------------------------  

[A few hours later]

You woke up to find Dean laying next to you. You lifted your head up to look at him and smiled as you noticed his hair sticking up in different directions. At that very moment, all you wanted to do was lean forward and kiss him. You shifted up the bed so that your body was level with his. You didn't want to wake him up, but you also couldn't help yourself and started to lightly stroke his cheek with your finger. 

Dean twitched a little as you finger swept across his skin and you smiled down at him as his eyes shot open quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" you said pulling your hand away from him

"Don't be sorry darling, I like it when you touch me" Dean said grabbing hold of your hand, lacing his fingers with yours.

His eyes were full of love and without even thinking you leant forward and attached your lips to his. Your lips moved together and you melted into his embrace as the kiss deepened and tongues came into play.


	5. That's What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Includes mentions of eating disorders
> 
> Credit to greygirlambrose who co-wrote this one with me

  **\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by themightymouse93:**

** **

**\-------------------------------**

They had done it to Mickie James and you shouldn't have be surprised that you were now part of a similar story line. You were not a typical diva, you were naturally curvy, and it was a a given that you would be chosen for such a story line. In any other environment, you would have been appreciated and not ridiculed, but in the WWE women had to look a particular way and you certainly felt a lot of pressure to fit in with what they called normal.

You received messages and signs from fans as well as co-workers telling you that It was just a story line and that it was not real but the words that were scripted had gotten into your head. You actually started to believe that you were ugly and fat and that you didn't belong in the Divas division.

You started to eat less, and you began to internalize everything. Friends; especially Seth, Dean, and Roman had began to notice a change in you and they had begun to worry that you couldn't separate work from your personal life, but they didn't understand - no one did

You hadn't ate properly in what felt like months and your stomach was constantly moaning as it cried out for food. You were skipping meals, barely surviving on just one small meal a day and you had started to obsessively exercise

\------------

"(Y/N) can you hear me?''

Roman's deep voice rang through your ears and you squinted as your eyes opened.

''Where am I. What happened?" you asked

"Your in my Hotel Room. You were running on the treadmill and you passed out" Roman explained

You tried to sit up but your head started to spin and Roman grabbed hold of your shoulders, and pushed you back down onto the bed. You noticed Dean and Seth standing near by and you brought you hand up to your head as it pounded with pain

"You really worried us darling" Dean muttered from where he was standing

''What's going on with you baby girl?" Roman asked

''Nothing, I'm fine" you lied

"Bullshit" Dean uttered

"Yeah, something's going on with you - we're not stupid" Seth added

"Talk to us (Y/N) tell us what's bothering you" Roman soothed

"I-I just don't think I should be in the Diva's division. I just don't fit in" you confessed

"Is this about your story line?" Seth asked as he sat down beside you on the bed

"No it's just how I feel...I have thunder thighs and my ass is covered in cellulite, my stomach is too big and my arms flap when I wave. I'm fucking ugly and fat and everyone know's it" you muttered

"You've been starving yourself haven't you!!" Dean asked

you nodded your head at him and tears started to well up in your eyes

"Look at me (Y/N)" Roman said

You pushed yourself up using your elbows at looked at him

"You are fucking beautiful inside and out and your body is perfect. Don't you ever think that your anything less than amazing because you are" Roman soothed

\------------

Your friends kind words had failed to stop the negative thoughts from consuming your mind and you continued to starve yourself. You were sat in your house by yourself and yet again your stomach was rumbling with hunger as you watched the TV

-KNOCK-KNOCK-

"OPEN THE DOOR!!!''

you heard three voices shout out together and you rolled your eyes as you dragged your weak body up off the couch to open the door.

''Hey" you smiled opening the door to your best friends Roman, Seth and Dean

"Hi babygirl" Roman said planting a kiss on your cheek

"What's up darling?" Dean asked giving you a wink

"How are you sweetheart?" Seth asked throwing his arms around you for a hug

"I'm alright" you whispered as they all made there way inside

"We brought you some food" Seth grinned placing a brown paper bag down on a nearby table

You watched in disgust as he unpacked several tubs of ice cream and a large cake from the bag. Just looking at the food was making you feel sick and you were already adding up the number of calories that all of it contained

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry" you said as you sat back down on the coach

"Oh come on (Y/N)" Seth said as he sat down beside you

"Nah we ain't having that!!" Dean added as he started to open the ice cream

''Can you please just eat a little bit - for us?" Roman pleaded

You knew that they wouldn't stop pestering you until you ate something but you also knew that you would just end up throwing it all back up later anyway so you reluctantly ate some of the ice cream, fighting back the urge to cough it back up with every mouthful

(20 minutes later)

You had been feeling sick ever since you ate the ice cream and you stood up from the couch and made your way upstairs to throw up. You had barely made it into the bathroom when you heard someone coming up the stairs behind you.

''Leave me alone" you shouted locking the door behind you

"(Y/N) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Roman shouted

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR WE'LL KICK IT DOWN" Dean roared a few minutes later

He and Seth had heard all the commotion and ran upstairs after Roman. After a few seconds of silence they all threw there force against the door and it flew open, making a loud banging noise as it smashed against the wall

"Please just leave me alone" you wailed, your body shaking as tears poured down your face

Roman walked over to you and lifted you up, carrying you over to your bed and lowering you down onto it gently.

"This is going to stop today (Y/N)" he uttered as he took hold of your hand

Dean and Seth sat down beside you on the bed and Seth wiped away the tears from your cheeks as Dean kissed you lightly on the lips.

"You feel this?" Roman asked placing your hand on his lap

Your eyes widened at how hard he was through his shorts

"You did this, you turn me on so much just from how beautiful you are''

Roman starts to stroke your thigh gently while Dean starts to kiss your neck and Roman's hand moves up to the top of your jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper as he leaves feather light kisses along your jaw line. You don't say anything and you don't fight them, you just let your head fall back as you get caught up in the sensation of there lips meeting your skin. Dean's mouth leaves your neck for a moment and he slides your jeans down your legs throwing them over his shoulder as Roman's hand makes it's way underneath your underwear, his fingers moving up and down your slit as Seth starts to kiss you. You tangle your hands in Roman's hair as his fingers slide across your wet slit and Dean reaches behind you to unclasp your bra

''Close your eyes darling" Dean whispers into your ear

you do what he says and you feel a pair of hands remove your bra as another pair pull your underwear down. You feel Seth's lips leave your mouth and another pair take his place whilst someone lifts you up and slides underneath you, grabbing hold of your waist. You feel two cocks being thrust into you at the same time and you scream out with both pleasure and pain as your body adjusts to the sensation of double penetration. They both start moving in and out of you and the pleasure overrides the pain as the top of your body gets laced with kisses and your nipples get flicked making your knees weak.

"Open your mouth sweetheart''

you hear Seth's voice and you feel his hand gently guide your head forward as he places his cock in your mouth. You start to bob your head up and down while the other two men continue to pound into you and the vibrations of your moans bring Seth closer to his peak as you hollow out your cheeks and suck on his cock causing loud moans to leave his mouth. You all reach your peaks together and you swallow down Seth's seed as your body get's lifted up and placed back down on the bed.

You open your eyes and see Roman and Dean laying either side of you and Seth hovering over you with his lips pressed up against yours in a lingering kiss

''Best sex ever" you pant

"Now let's all get dressed and go and eat some of that cake" Seth said with a grin

You looked at him for a second as you contemplated his words and you grinned back at him

"Let's go" you said

finally pushing all your negative thoughts aside and giving in to your hunger

 


	6. Putting Things Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose who co-wrote this with me

  **\-------------------------------**

**Based off this request by mightymouse93:**

[This request has been edited because it contains content that breaches our Rules & Guidelines]

**\-------------------------------**

You were are almost in tears, wondering why they had singled you out. If it wasn't about your tomboy demeanor or your wrestling moves, it was something about how much of a loner you were. At first, you thought there would be no one you'd get along with better than them; it was the opposite. They led the charge in isolating you, and you couldn't really shake it off anymore.

You had took as much as one person could take and the line had been drawn in the sand. You had requested to be released from your WWE Contract and your boss Stephanie had made it clear to you, when you requested a 'break' that you were too popular and too much of a money maker for her to simply release you and instead you would have to have an 'I quit' match. It would have to work into an explosive story line, and the payoff would be worth your time.

You were tempted to agree, but it was against all three members of The Shield and if you were going to have a match, you wanted to be able to kiss the person's ass on the way out. and you would struggle to take on just one member, let alone all three!

\------------------------------------------

Naomi and The Uso twins were the only friends you had within the WWE and Naomi was eager to have a word with the hounds of justice about how they had been treating you.

''You guys might wanna ease up on (Y/N)'' Naomi suggested, causing her husband to shift uncomfortably in his seat. ''She's not doing well with all the 'teasing'' she added

''What are you talking about?'' Seth chuckled as he, Roman, and Dean sat with them to eat a quick lunch, ''She's been fine.''

''She's not. It's bringing up a lot of crap from her past.'' Naomi pushed

You had confided in Naomi about how they had all made to feel and she wanted to help you by letting them know how much there all upsetting you

''Come on'' Dean said trying to brush it off, though the table could tell he was uncomfortable. He got up from his seat and left the room, Seth following closely behind him

''If you really want to know, I'll tell you'' Naomi said waiting for her husband's nod of approval

''I'm listening'' Roman said leaning forward with interest

\------------------------------------------

Roman, Dean and Seth had decided to go to your house to apologize after Roman had filled them in on what he had learned about you.

''Let me do the talking'' Roman said as all three men approached your house

You were sat by yourself watching TV and three loud knocks on your door interrupted your peace, making you jump slightly. You weren't expecting anyone and you were a little nervous as you answered the door.

''Hey (Y/N)... um I know we're probably the last people you want to see right now but can we come in. We need to talk to you'' Roman said

Your eyes scanned all three men intensely and you reluctantly opened the door to let them in

''What do you guys want?'' you asked nervously

''We've come to apologies to you'' Roman replied

You scrunched your face up in confusion and looked at Dean and Seth who were both nodding in agreement to what Roman was saying

''If we knew how hard your life has been we would have never teased you like we did'' Roman continued

''We never knew that your father was abusive and we didn't know that your mother was a drunk. I can relate to that (Y/N) and I'm so sorry if I ever upset you with anything I've said'' Dean chimed in, ignoring Roman's previous request for him and Seth to let him do all the talking

''Yeah I'm sorry too and I really do like you. A lot'' Seth added

''No. This is just some kind of joke isn't it'' you said, refusing to trust them after everything they had put you through

''I want you all to leave'' you added growing increasingly upset by there presence

''We mean it baby girl. We love you we really do, all three of us'' Roman said

Without warning Dean moved towards you and crashed his lips against yours, throwing you completely off guard

''I guess we just didn't know how to control how we felt so we pushed you away by making you hate us'' Dean uttered as he pulled back from you

''Yeah that's right sweetheart'' Seth added kissing you on the cheek

''Can you forgive us?'' Roman asked as he kissed you on your neck

''You know you could have just told me how you felt about me'' you said ''I would have been pleased to hear it'' you added with a small smile

''You mean?'' Roman asked

''Yes. I love you too, all three of you'' you confessed

''We'll make it up to you darling. I promise'' Dean whispered as he took your hand and lead you upstairs with Roman and Seth following closely behind you.

 


	7. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose who co-wrote this with me

  **\-------------------------------**

**Based off this request by mightymouse93:**

  **\-------------------------------**

''Don't pull this shit on me right now sis'' Roman's eyes were aglow with his anger; when you slightly cower, he strangles back a growl, ''He betrayed me''

''I know. I understand that he did a stupid thing to get ahead, but how do you know it wasn't for us?'' You assist the question with a gentle rub of your bulging belly, ''Please, bear, I need you to tolerate him. For me and your niece or nephew''

You hit him twice: once with your special nickname for him and twice with the mention of your child. One more month, and everyone would have to get along.

Tossing his hair back, he let out a heavy sigh and brought his hands to your basketball shape, ''How is the little guy anyway?''

''Everyone's so convinced it's a boy.'' You shook your head, continuing to pout, ''Seth's even picked out a boy's name already'' you add as you continue to twitch around as your baby moves inside you. ''The baby's consistently in my ribs''

''Here'' Roman used his thumbs to place a gentle push into your muscles and ease the tension down, grinning at your amazed expression, ''I am a dad, remember?''

You were about to respond when he ceased contact with you and his expression turned cold; you turn to greet Seth, ''You good?''

''I'm fine'' Seth licks his dry lips, avoiding Roman eyes, ''Is everything okay here?''

''We're good'' Roman snaps, leaning over to kiss your cheek, ''i'll talk to you later, sis.''

''Okay''; Your response is soft, disappointed as you watch him walk away; no further interaction with Seth. The last thing you want is this tension forever; your family was too close for that.

Seth rightfully blames himself, but he has his reasons, ''I'm sorry''

You shrug it off, bowing your head as he rubs your biceps, ''It'll be fine''

After a deep breath, Seth's hands move down to your baby bump, ''So, what kind of crazy craving are my two favorite people putting me through tonight?''

You can't stop the tears before they appear, the hormones suck.

When he hears you sniffle, he takes you into his arms and holds you tight, whispering, ''Everything will be fine. I promise you. Our family isn't going to miss out on anything.''

''I know....but I just want everyone to get along - for our babies sake'' you replied

''Things will get better. I promise'' Seth whispered as he rubbed away your tears with his finger before leaving a gentle kiss on your lips

\---------------------------------------

(A few days later)

You had been having stomach cramps all day and you were trying your best to ignore them as Dean came to pick you up from the Hotel you were staying in. Seth was at a signing and Roman had asked Dean to collect you and bring you to his house because [quote] ''you shouldn't be alone in your condition''

You and Dean entered the elevator at the end of the Hotel corridor and you lent up against the cold wall as you stepped inside, sighing as you rubbed your stomach.

''You know Roman's right. You shouldn't be left by yourself when your this far gone'' Dean stated as he gave you a knowing stare

''Don't you start Ambrose. I hear enough of that kinda crap from Roman'' you replied as you attempted to breath through the pain you were feeling

''He's right though Minnie. I mean Seth!! of all people. Why did it have to be him huh?'' Dean pushed

''Why did what have to be him?'' you asked, strain and frustration starting to show in your voice as you spoke

''Why did you have to have a child with him. He's a traitor, a backstabber. I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all'' Dean nagged

''Oh just shut the hell up!!'' you yelled

As you felt a sharp pain shoot through your stomach and up your spine, you grabbed hold of your belly and let out a long breath of air, hoping that whatever was causing this pain would eventually subside

Dean continued to mumble on about Seth and he didn't even notice that you were silently in pain as you were stood behind him

''Ow!! fuck''

you groaned moments later as another shot of pain ran through your body, this time the pain feeling a lot more intense

Dean turned around to look at you this time and he immediately looked worried as he saw you holding onto your baby bump

''W-what's wrong?'' Dean asked

''I don't know, I've been in pain all day!!'' you yelped as you closed your eyes tightly

You could feel a wet liquid flood from in between your legs and you looked down at the floor to find that your waters had broken

''What the hell is that? Ha-have your water's just broke?'' Dean asked in disbelief

''Looks that way'' you replied in between breaths

you were now feeling a great amount of pressure on your lower abdomen and you slid down the side of the elevator wall and onto the floor, only just managing to remove your underwear before you felt the need to push right there and then.

''This can't be happening! not right now. Not here!!'' Dean babbled

he was panicking and he had absolutely no idea what to do as you started to pant and push, re-enacting everything you had learnt from antenatal classes.

''Well it is happening so just fucking help me!!'' you yelled as the pain overtook your body

''Ok...um what do I do?'' Dean asked as he knelt down beside you

''Just hold on to my legs and catch the baby when it comes out'' you replied

''No Minnie this isn't right. Seth should be the one doing this, not me'' Dean said

''WELL SETH'S NOT HERE IS HE SO JUST FUCKING HELP ME!!'' you screamed

Dean lifted up your dress and held on to your legs as he succumbed to your request. His face was a mixture of amazement and agitation as he thought of the right thing to say to you

''Your doing great Minnie, I can see the head'' he pronounced

You were already exhausted and you felt so weak that you couldn't bare to push anymore

''I can't do this Dean. I haven't got the energy to push anymore'' you gasped

''Yes you can. The little one's right there. Just a few more pushes, come on, you can do this'' Dean replied as his grip tightened around your legs

You carried on pushing and you saw Dean taking off his shirt and laying it down on the floor. You suddenly felt relief wash over you body and the sound of high pitched cries filled the elevator as your baby was born.

''It's a boy Minnie'' Dean smiled as he gently wiped your babies face before picking him up and placing him in your arms. His shirt delicately wrapped around your babies body

''You did it darling!!'' Dean beamed as he reached for his phone

''Welcome to the world JJ Lopez'' you whispered as you gently caressed your son's face

''JJ?'' Dean asked

You looked up at him and smiled ''Yeah Seth chose his name months ago, he always said that we would have a boy''

''JJ after Joey and Jamie right?'' Dean asked scrunching his face up with disapproval

''No. His name is Jonathan Joseph Lopez after you and Roman'' you replied, speaking softly

Dean seemed gob smacked that Seth would name his first born child after him and he took a few moments to take in the news before looking back down at his phone

''I'm....uh I'm gonna call you an ambulance and then I'm gonna call Roman and tell him what's happened OK?'' Dean said

you nodded and continued to admire the face of your baby, his hair was dark like his fathers and he had your nose and mouth.

\-------------------------------------

You remained in the elevator with Dean until the ambulance arrived and you were now sleeping in your hospital bed with your baby led by your side in his bassinet. He was covered in a pale blue blanket and he had a small woolly hat on his head to keep him warm.

Dean had told Roman over the phone about what Seth had chose to call the baby and Roman had decided to turn up at Seth's signing and tell him about what had happened in person. Roman and Seth were now on there way to the hospital and Dean was waiting for them outside your room.

It wasn't long before Roman and Seth arrived and Dean stood to his feet as he saw them both walking towards him

''Congratulations daddy'' Dean smiled, as he reached his hand out to Seth

Seth seemed a little confused at first but he soon returned the gesture and placed his hand in Dean's and smiling back at him

''Thanks man. For everything'' Seth said as he gathered his thoughts

''Before you go in there, I just wanna tell you that I understand why you did what you did and I want to thank you for naming your son after me. It really means a lot bro'' Dean said

''Yeah me too man, and I'm willing to try and get on with you for the sake of my sister and nephew. I was only trying to look out for her and I promise to ease up on you from now on'' Roman declared

''You know I really missed you guys'' Seth confessed

causing all three men to start laughing

''Get in there and meet your son'' Roman urged

\-------------------------------------

''Babe?'' Seth whispered as he approached your bed and sat down beside you

You opened your eyes and smiled as you saw Seth sitting in front of you

''Hey'' you uttered

''How you feeling sweetheart?'' Seth asked as he lent forward to kiss your cheek

''A lot better now'' you giggled

Seth's eyes drifted down to his son sleeping beside you and he visually became emotional as he gently stroked the side of his face.

''He's perfect Minnie'' Seth muttered

You could see the pride in his face as he looked down at his son and you could already tell that he loved him more than life itself - just like you did

''Hey there little man. I'm your daddy'' Seth whispered as he gently lifted him out of his bassinet and held him in his arms

''Um babe'' Seth muttered, sitting back down beside you on the bed

''Yeah?'' you replied half asleep

''Roman and Dean are outside. Is it alright if they come in? I know Roman is really eager to meet his nephew'' Seth asked

''Let them in'' you replied softly

Seth motioned for Dean to Roman to come in with his free hand and Roman and Dean slowly walked into the room as you fought to keep your eyes open. Dean stood at the foot of the bed and smiled at you and Roman placed a kiss on your forehead before walking over to Seth

''Can I hold him?'' Roman asked

Seth stood up and handed JJ to Roman before sitting back down on the edge of your bed. Roman took a seat in a nearby chair and he started to rock JJ in his arms as you, Seth and Dean looked on.

''Happy Birthday champ'' Roman coed as JJ reached out, clinging onto one of his fingers

''Champ?'' you questioned

''Yeah, he's got quite a grip on him. He's gonna be a champ one day for sure'' Roman said

''Just like his daddy'' you replied as you reached out for Seth's hand

''I told you everything would be fine didn't I'' Seth whispered as he took hold of your hand

''Yes you did'' you replied as you finally gave into your tiredness and shut your eyes

\- knowing that everything would be OK from now on.

 


	8. Daughter Of A Demon

**\-------------------------------**

**Based off this request by jasli123:**

**\-------------------------------**

If there was one thing you were good at then it would be fighting. You had been brought up to be strong and had learnt at a young age how to defend yourself, you see you didn't have a normal childhood, because you were not a normal girl. You were the daughter of a demon and therefore different by blood. Your mother was human, but she died when you were 10. She taught you everything she knew, she taught you the difference between right and wrong, the importance of respect and most importantly of all, she taught you what it meant to love and to be loved in return.

When you were 18, your father sent you to earth, he assured you that you would have a better life there and he blessed you with the powers of immortality and regeneration. He told you that with these gifts you would be able to do anything; and there was only one thing you could do, only one thing you knew how to do.....and that was fight.

You soon learnt about a company called WWE and after a few years you managed to become one of their employees. Your powers gave you an advantage over everyone else and you were able to become one of the top superstars on their roster within a couple of years. They were weak compared to you, wounded and tired and you were good as new straight after a match. Nothing could hurt you, no one could touch you, you were untouchable but you couldn't let anyone find out about your powers, you couldn't let anyone find out who you  _really_  were.

\- Dean's POV -

(Y/N) was a strange woman but she could kick ass in the ring. She never showed any emotion and I never saw her hanging around backstage or talking to anyone. She was a loner and she was mysterious. I didn't know anything about her, but for some reason, I wanted to. There was no denying the fact that she was beautiful, but that wasn't the only reason I wanted to get know her better, she was alluring and I found myself being drawn to her somehow.

You didn't need 'friends' humans were not important to you, but despite this, you were forced to join a fraction that WWE liked to call 'The Shield'. You didn't need them dragging you down, and you damn sure didn't need them to protect you, but you had no choice but to become their forth member. You had no intention of 'getting to know them' or even talking to them. They didn't deserve your respect and they were nothing more than another being, they were; well they were just there. 

You cracked your knuckles and slowly made your way towards The Shield's locker room, you had been asked to share with them, but you had refused. You only spoke to them when absolutely necessary and you had no time for small talk or silly pre-match rituals. You were in WWE for one reason and one reason only; and that was to brawl.

\- Dean's POV -

(Y/N) had become the newest member of The Shield and this was my chance to get to know her a little better. Sure it wouldn't be easy, I had tried to speak to her already but it had got me nowhere. There were a few hours until show time and Roman and Seth were at catering, I was pacing the length of our locker room and wondering if I should track her down and try to talk to her again, we were a team now and we needed to become friends; weather she liked it or not. The door to the locker room opened and she appeared in the doorway, a heavy scowl covering her face as she slammed the door behind her and crossed her arms across her chest

''Hey. I'm glad you're here'' I said with a small smile ''I wanted to-''

''I don't care what you want'' she snapped, catching me off guard ''Let me get one thing straight'' she said as she moved closer to me, her eyes were cold and dark ''You, Roman and Seth are insignificant to me. I don't want to be your friend and I do not want to share a locker room or hotel room with you. I don't want to listen to you all talk crap for hours on end and I am only on this planet for one reason and that is to fight, and if any of you get in my way, I will not hesitate to take you out''

I smiled as she spoke, I couldn't help it. I admired her tough attitude but I couldn't help but think that it was all an act. I mean no one could be  _that_  cold and anti-social. Could they?

''What's so funny?'' she asked her scowl growing as she noticed my amusement

''You. It's just......you talk like you're from another planet or something. 'I am on this planet for one reason and that is to fight' I said mimicking her voice

''It's true'' she shrugged

''And I don't doubt that but you can't be in that kind of head space all the time (Y/N). I mean you've got to let your guard down sometimes'' I said

''You don't know me and you don't know where I come from or what my life was like before I came here'' she replied as Seth and Roman came back into the room ''You have no idea who I am or what I am capable off Dean so don't push me.'' she warned

''Then tell us. Show us'' I said as Roman and Seth took a seat behind us, watching in interest

''I can't'' she replied, her voice suddenly becoming quiet as i saw her become vulnerable for a the first time ever, before she quickly walked off and left the room

''What's her deal?'' Seth asked

''I don't know man. But I'm going to find out'' I replied

 And find out he did  

_ _

Dean had been watching you closely for a few days now and he had seen you regenerate in a dark corner of an arena, he had seen your skin heal in seconds and now he finally understood why you were so closed off from the world, why you were so isolated and why you were so strong. He wanted to help you, and he swore to himself that he wouldn't tell another soul about your secret; but little did he know that someone else had also been following you as well, he had also seen you regenerate and he also now knew your secret. Unlike Dean; this man was dangerous, and wanted your powers for himself.

\- Dean's POV -

Everything made sense now. (Y/N) wasn't human. I'm not really sure what she is but what I do know is that she is fucking bad ass. She glowed, her skin healed up in seconds, right in front of my eyes and I just starred in amazement. I understand now what she meant when she told me that I had no idea who she was or what she was capable off. She was so cold because she was protecting herself, she was lost and I wanted to help her, I wanted to let her know that it was okay to be herself around me, I wanted to let her know that she could trust me and that I'd keep her secret but she just didn't want to talk to me.

\------------------------------------------------------------

You made your way to you locker room and slammed the door behind you, your body tingling, eager to regenerate after your latest match, as you breathed heavily, sitting yourself down on a bench, you shut your eyes as you let your body heal by itself, warmth traveling over your skin as the scratches and bruises disappeared from your skin instantly. You didn't even hear your locker room door open, you didn't even hear anyone come in but someone was watching you, you could feel it. 

He had been watching you for a while now and he knew all too well what was happening before his eyes. When you eventually opened your eyes, you were greeted by the sight of him in front of you, his mouth curled up into a sinister smile as you looked him over, his head was covered with a straw hat and his beard concealed most of the skin on his neck. It was Bray Wyatt and his eyes were wild as he began to laugh.

''What do you want?'' you asked as you finished regenerating and stood up, walking over to him

He did'nt scare you. No human ever had

''What do I want?'' he replied as he grabbed hold of your wrist, his fingers digging into your skin as his grip tightened ''I want whatever powers you posses'' he said

You laughed at him, you couldn't help it. A human can't posses powers like yours

\- Dean's POV -

 _I_ had decided to go to (Y/N)'s locker room. I had a few hours to kill before SmackDown started, so I figured that now was as good a time as any. As I approached her room, I saw Luke Harper and Eric Rowan making their way inside and I suddenly felt a twinge of anger in the pit of my stomach. Those guys were malicious and I had no doubt that (Y/N) could protect herself, but I still had the urge to help her, she was my team mate after all and I couldn't just stand by, especially if there was a chance that she might get hurt. I grabbed a steal chair and carried on walking.

You body was pressed up against the cold brick wall of your locker room and Bray's face was just inches away from yours, his hand lifting your chin up slightly as Eric Rowan and Luke Harper held your body in place. You weren't going to give them what they wanted and you weren't in the slightest bit afraid about what they could possibly do to you either.

''So. What's it gonna be huh? Are you going to give up your powers willingly or are we going to have to take them from you?'' Bray hissed, his stale breath causing your face to scrunch up in disgust

''You're gonna have to take them'' you replied just as your locker room door opened

The left side of your body was freed and you saw Eric fall to his knees, a familiar sound of metal connecting with skin echoed through the room. Bray picked you up and scurried into one of the corners of the room, using you as a form of defense as Dean slowly walked towards him, his eyes not leaving Bray's for a second and Eric and Luke rolled around the floor in pain.

You shut your eyes and mastered up all the energy and strength you had on your body, just like your father had taught you at a young age as the scene continued to play out around you.

''Think about what your doing Dean. Do you really want me to hurt one of your teammates?'' Bray said as Dean's hands gripped the steal chair tightly, his eyes quickly darted towards yours for a split second before locking back onto Bray's.

''Especially (Y/N) she's very special Dean and I can imagine that you and your brothers would want to keep her around. Am i right?'' he asked

Human's did not often earn your trust but Dean may have just been worthy of it. He seemed different to all the other humans you had ever met, and he was the first to ever attempt to try and protect you in any way. You opened yours eyes and reached your arms behind your head, your hands digging into the skin on Brays neck as you forcefully flung him over your shoulder. He was no match to the power and strength that you possessed; and you quickly locked his arm up into a painful submission hold just as Roman and Seth came running into the room, standing by Dean, attempting to work out what happened as Eric and Luke scurried away leaving a broken and humiliated looking Bray on the floor in the middle of your locker room. You stood up and completely forgot about your secret as your skin began to tingle and regenerate once again. 

Bray began to crawl away and Roman and Seth both stared at you in amazement as you healed up in seconds, right in front of their eyes. The two men had never seen anything like it before.

''So now you know'' you said as you looked at your three team mates stood in front of you

''Wait. Who; what are you!?'' Seth asked as Dean made his way over to you, placing one of his hands around your waist, watching in amazement as your skin healed up in front of him

You never usually liked to be touched, but for some reason you didn't mind Dean's touch. 

''My Mother was human and my Father is a Demon'' you explained

''But. I mean how is this even possible?'' Seth asked

''It is what it is. I've always been this way'' you shrugged ''So the way I see it. You all have two options. One. You can either accept me for what I am and swear not to tell another living soul or Two. I can beat you all up within an inch of your life and you can have nothing more to do with me''

Roman and Seth looked at each other and Dean started examining your hands and arms, running his fingers across your skin lightly as he tried to get his head around what just happened.

''Well?'' you urged as Dean looked up at you and smiled  

No one had ever touched you or looked at you like Dean did. He didn't gawp at you, he didn't avoid you, he treated you like you were normal, like you were completely normal and it was refreshing, he looked at you like you were the most amazing and beautiful thing on planet earth and it stirred up a feeling deep inside of you, that you never thought you would ever feel. Your mother had described it to you, she had told you that you would inevitably feel it one day and that it would take you completely by surprise, she had told you that you would feel attachment, fondness and warmth in your soul and she was right. You knew exactly what it was, but you still refused to believe it. Love was not an option for you. It couldn't be, especially not with a human.

\- Dean's POV -

It felt so good to be able to finally touch (Y/N) without her moving away from me, she was so beautiful and i felt my stomach flip when she looked at me. I've always been drawn to her, but it wasn't until recently that i started to become attracted to her. She was different, she was unique and i was completely mesmerized by her.

"Well i choose the first option" i said, cutting through the silence in the room.

She smiled at me and i could see the relief on her face 

 ''I think you're amazing (Y/N) and i would never tell anyone about your secret. In fact, if anything, i would strive to protect it and keep you safe'' i said

"Thank you" she whispered before looking towards Roman and Seth, still waiting for an answer from them

I walked over to Roman and Seth and extended my arm out to (Y/N), forming my hand into a fist as i visually urged them to join in, allowing them to symbolize there acceptance without words. If i didn't already know about (Y/N), i would probably be acting like they are right now. It's a lot to take in and it's hard to accept, but she needs support, she needs friends and despite what she may think, she needs our protection too.  It took another few more minutes for them to comply but eventually they both outstretched their arms beside mine and (Y/N) slowly edged towards us, reaching her own arm out and placing it in between our considerably larger ones

\------------------------------------------------------------

Seth jumped when your hand grazed his and you gently took hold of his wrist, stepping closer to him

"I'm not going to hurt you Seth. I could, but i wont'' you uttered ''You three have shown me more kindness and support than most humans ever have and i appreciate it" you said as you looked at a the many scars and bruises that covered his arm "You know. I could get rid of these for you if you'd like?" you offered, hoping that your friendly gesture would gain his trust

"You. You can do that!?" Seth replied

"Yeah i can heal other people as well as myself. I've never used it before because I've never had a reason to, but i'd like to use it on you, if you'd let me" you answered with a faint smile

"I don't know. I mean, will it hurt?'' Seth asked unsure

''Not at all. It will be over before you even know it" you replied as you outstretched your hand, the small room being illuminated by the power that you were creating.

You slowly slid your hand over Seth's arm and within seconds all his bruises, cuts and scars were gone. 

"Wow" Seth mumbled as he admired your handy work

"That is  _so_  cool" Roman added

''Yeah. It could really come in handy'' Dean mumbled

"Thank you" Seth said as he looked at you

"You know, I never thought that i would ever be able to trust a human, let alone three'' You admitted ''Sometimes my fathers genetics are so strong in me that all i ever feel is anger and hatred, but knowing that you all accept me for what i am has changed that for me. So thank you"

It was true, these three men that you originally despised, had managed to soften your demon side a little. You understood what your father meant now, when he told that you would have a better life on earth. You just needed to open up your heart and learn to trust in able to realize it.

\- Dean's POV -

And there it was, the side of her that i had been waiting to see, i always suspected that she had another side to her, a kind, gentle and caring side and now i knew that i was right. She had simply been protecting herself, shielding herself from danger and hurt and i more than most people understood that. I was not going to let her down, i was going to protect her with everything i had, it was the only way to make her open up and i was determined to be a part of her life for years to come.


	9. Real Friends Don't Judge

\-------------------------------

**Based on this request by jasli123:**

** **

\-------------------------------

To many people, your job was strange, unusual and damn right bizarre, but it was something that you loved to do. The words Supernatural Creature Hunter isn't what people expect to hear when they ask you what you do for a living and a lot of people wouldn't willingly choose such an occupation, but you aren't like most people. You've always been fascinated by mystical creatures and it was your open mind and ability to believe in something beyond the scope of normal scientific understanding that allowed you to do what you did.

Negative reactions had caused to dance around the subject of your occupation. You would lie, make something up, do anything to avoid the truth; you weren't ashamed, far from it, but you had just had enough of being scrutinized.

You had been friends with Seth for years now and you had developed a close bond with Roman and Dean. So far you had some how managed to avoid the subject of your occupation, but inevitably the question had to finally be asked.

"So. (Y/N) what do you do for a living?" Roman asked

You were hanging out backstage with Seth, Roman and Dean and the room fell silent as all three men waited for your answer. To be honest, you were surprised they hadn't asked you before and you were not debating weather or not to tell them the truth.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that" you replied

"Why?" Roman asked

"Well because when I tell people what I do, they usually think I'm a freak" you confessed

"Why? What do you do?" Roman urged

"I hunt monsters and supernatural creatures for a living" you mumbled, bracing yourself for the worst

"Really! That's so cool!" Seth said

"Yeah. I'm impressed, you get to kick some serious ass" Dean added making you laugh

"(Y/N) I don't know why you didn't want to tell us" Roman uttered "Your job is fucking cool, even cooler than ours!''

you shrugged and smiled at them, relieved to finally get a positive reaction

''Thanks guys. You're the first people that have ever made me feel proud of what I do" you said

"Hey (Y/N). That's what friends do sweetheart" Seth smiled as Dean and Roman nodded there head in agreement


	10. The Female Architect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose who co-wrote this with me

 -------------------------------

**Based on this request by The_WWE_is_my_life:**

** **

 -------------------------------

Amber’s wicked smile emerges as the referee’s hand slams against the match for the third time; Paige remains sprawled out on the mat as she stands to her feet, holding her hands up with pride at the damage she’s done. It was exactly the push she needed to challenge the pale goddess for her title. She had proved herself, shown the WWE universe why she had been called up from NXT just a few months ago and all the blood, sweat and tears seemed worth it as she buzzed with pride

She had a goal in mind, one that was shared with most of the Divas division, to be Diva’s champion, and she wasn’t going to rest until she got it. She had always a plan, a strategy and so far it was working; fight for what you want, take whoever out you need to and don’t leave any stone unturned. She wasn’t in WWE to make friends, she didn’t care about being liked by the fans or fitting in with her fellow Diva’s, her peers were mere stepping stone for where she wanted; where she needed to be. Some people would call her ruthless but she called it focused. She could count the people she admired on one hand and there was one group in particular that seemed to catch her attention; The Shield. They were a force to be reckoned with and they were equally as strong apart as they were together. They marched to the beat of their own drum, they didn’t take orders from anyone, and it was those kind of qualities that Amber admired in them, she herself had a dislike for rules, she liked to do things her way and she damn sure didn’t need anyone’s help to do it.

———————————–

The Shield had noticed her as well and one member in particular was watching her very closely. She had been compared to him a few times during her career and he was eager to get to know her on a more personal level. The Shield were already a dominant force within WWE, but if someone like her would join them, they would be unstoppable. The cogs were turning in his head, he could already imagine her standing by his side, making there group complete. He would watch every one of her matches, nodding with approval as she dominated her opponents, seemingly unstoppable as she picked up on win after another. It had been playing on his mind for a few weeks now, ever since she got called up from NXT and it was time to make a move

  
———————————–

Amber’s smile faded from her lips as her win was interrupted by the sound of The Shield’s entrance music, Sierra, Hotel , India , Echo , Lima, Delta, The Shield…. echoed through the arena as her eyes fixed to where they made their entrance, she wasn’t about to leave the ring, she wasn’t scared of the hounds of justice, far from it. She stared down each member as they approached her, refusing to show any sign of weakness as they entered the ring and stood in front of her. Dean grinned cockily as he clutched a microphone, stepping forward as he brought it up to his mouth

“Me and the boys have been watching you for a while now” he admitted, much to the delight of the WWE Universe “And we’ve noticed that you share some of the same qualities that we ourselves possess” he added, gesturing towards his teammates with his free hand “Imagine for a second what we could do if the four of us joined forces, together we could dominate this company”

What Dean was saying was true but Amber didn’t need anyone’s help to get to where she wanted to be, she had never relied on other people to get the opportunities she had received or to get ahead of her peers and she wasn’t about to start now.

“Look Amber I know what you’re thinking’‘

Seth stepped forward and took the microphone from Dean’s hand, standing directly in front of her as he spoke ’'Your thinking that you don’t need anyone’s help right?” he asked

Amber nodded and Seth smirked slightly “Well that’s how we used to feel too, but we soon came to realize that there’s no shame in using other people to get yourself ahead in this business. You see, everything we have done as a team, we have done in order to get ourselves where we need to be.” Seth explained

Amber knew exactly what he was referring to. As far as the WWE Universe were concerned, for a while, The Shield took orders from the Authority as their 'enforcers’, but in fact they were just using the Authority to get what they wanted, and it worked, after breaking away from The Authority, they came back stronger than ever; maybe joining The Shield wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

“You know what Seth” Amber said, after taking the microphone from his hand “Your right. I don’t need anyone’s help to get where I deserve to be” a slight smirk playing on her lips “However…… I’m not completely resistant to the idea of using someone else in order to get where I need to be

Seth looked over his shoulder at his teammates and they both stepped forward to stand beside him, all three men extending their arms out in front of them in their signature pose, looking up at Amber expectantly. The crowd erupted into a chorus of 'Yes’ chants and the arena was filled with cheers as Amber extended her arm out in front of her, connecting hands with the three men and confirming her status as the newest member of The Shield.

———————————–

Seth could hardly contain his smile as the four of them made their way backstage, he never thought that Amber would accept the offer of joining The Shield and he was overjoyed that she did; even if she was just using them. He had wanted to get to know her better for a while now and this was the ideal opportunity. You see Seth and Amber were alike in a lot of ways, both of them were  architects, they always had a plan and if that didn’t work they always had a plan b. Amber was using The Shield to get ahead and Seth was using their new found alliance to get closer to her. He wanted to get to know the real girl behind the tough exterior.

Seth gently placed one of his hands onto Amber’s shoulder, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, her eyes focusing on his hand

“Um. Can I just talk to you for a second?” Seth asked “you know in private”

Amber’s eyebrow rose up at his request but he had managed to catch her interest just enough for her to accept “Sure. Go ahead” she replied

“Well um I just wanted to ask you if uh you’d like to go out with me sometime” Seth was nervous, probably more nervous than he had been for a long time. 

He didn’t know a lot about Amber, but from the little he did know, he understood that she was hard to get on with, she didn’t let a lot of people get close to her 

“Look Seth, if this is your way of making some kind of half-hearted attempt to get to know me better then I’d save my energy if I were you. I have no intention of getting to know any of you any better so sorry but no thanks” Amber replied coldly

What Seth had heard about her was right. She was cold, unfriendly and damn right mean at times but she hadn’t got that way intentionally. Deep down inside she is a gentle, kind and sweet person, but she has been fighting to get to where she is for so long now that somewhere along the way, she has managed to forget who she really is. 

“Well I would like to get to know you better but I actually asked you out because I think your hot” Seth admitted

Seth’s words caught Amber completely by surprise, she couldn’t remember the last time a guy took an interest in her like that and she started to blush, her cheeks getting hot as Seth smiled at her, obviously noticing her embarrassment

“Oh” she replied

“I’ve actually liked you for a while now and I’ve been meaning to talk to you but I guess the time was just never right. But now that we’re a team I had to ask you before I lost my nerve again”

Amber thought that Seth being so nervous was cute but it also bothered her a little bit that he was scared of talking to her

“Do I scare you Seth?” Amber asked, out of nowhere

“Yeah- well no you don’t scare me but you can be quite cold and stand-offish sometimes” Seth replied, honestly

“Well I don’t mean to be” Amber whispered

“I know you don’t and that’s why I wanted to try and get to know you better. Your a beautiful girl Amber, you’ve got a great body and you can do things in that ring that blow my damn mind.” Seth said as he moved closer to her, taking hold of one of her hands “I want to get to know the girl behind the front, the girl that you’ve built a wall around, the girl that I know inside of you. Correct me if I’m wrong but I think there’s another side to you, a kinder sweeter and funnier side. Am I right?”

Amber nodded, not trusting her voice as she looked at him. She had secretly liked him too, but had forced her feeling to the back of her mind, refusing to let them get in the way of her progress as she was on the verge of a call up. 

“Well then. What do you say? I could pick you up at 8pm tomorrow?”

“Yeah alright” Amber replied with a slight smile

“Was that a smile?” Seth teased, yelping as Amber’s hand came in contact with his chest

“Don’t push it Rollins” she warned before walking off

——————————————

Amber tried her best not to be to harsh or cold with Seth while they were on their date. She had been acting like that for so long now, that it was hard not to, but she was determined not to mess this up, she really liked Seth. They had spent the last few hours at a fancy restaurant and they had got to know each other pretty well, if she was being honest she didn’t want this day to end, it had been the perfect first date and they were now sat in Seth’s car, curled up in the back seat under  a blanket as they watched a drive through movie. Seth had one of his arms wrapped around her and she had her head resting on his chest. 

Around Seth she could be herself, the sweet, kind and gentle girl that she truly was and she loved the fact that Seth liked her for who she really was. 

“Amber” Seth whispered as the movie came to an end

“Yeah” she replied looking up at him

“Would you be my girlfriend?’‘ 

Amber simply nodded, her words failing her at the very moment as Seth smiled and leant forward, capturing her lips in a slow and passionate kiss


	11. A Day To Remember

\-------------------------------

**Based off this request by kate:**

\-------------------------------

Today was your birthday and also Valentine’s Day. Growing up, everyone told you how lucky you were to have your Birthday on the same day as the most romantic day of the year, but you never saw it that way. You were never the kind of person that liked to make a fuss over your birthday and that last party you had was when you were 12. The older you got the less impending birthday got you, but apparently that didn’t stop your co-workers and friends throwing you a party, and you were now sat in a booth at some club, trying your best seem cheery as everyone had a good time around you.

“Come on girly cheer up” Paige said as she sat down beside you

“Paige you know how I feel about my birthday” you replied

“Yeah and I also know that I’m not the only friend of yours that wanted to do something special for you” she said, gesturing to all of the people that had turned up for you

You looked around the room and took a mental note of who was there, your forehead scrunching up with confusion as you spotted the three members of The Shield standing by the bar

“What the hell are Reigns, Ambrose and Rollins doing here?” you asked looking at her

“Beats me” She shrugged “ I guess they heard there was a party and decided to show up’‘

You had never really got along with the three hounds; but not through any fault of your own, you had tried, several times to talk to them and be friendly but for some reason all they ever gave you in return were shrugs and annoyed looks. After a few more minutes and several more drinks, you stood up on slightly shaky feet and started to make your way around the room, making sure to thank everyone for coming. You may not have wanted a party but they had all turned up and took time out of their busy schedules so it had to be done.

After about an hour of socializing you began to make your way back to your booth, only to be stopped in your tracks by someone grabbing hold of your arm

’'Haven’t you forgot someone darlin’?”

You turned around and came face to face with the Lunatic Fringe himself

“Let go of me Ambrose” you sneered, attempting to pull your arm free from his vice-like grip

“Well that’s not very nice now is it beautiful. Me and the boys came here to wish you a Happy Birthday and you didn’t even come over and talk to us” he said as a smirk spread across his lips

“Why would I?” you said, rubbing your arm as you finally got free from his hold “I’ve tried to speak to you guys loads of times and you’ve just ignored me or shrugged me off, what do you expect!!”

“Alright. Fair point” Dean said “Just join us for one drink and then we’ll leave you alone I promise’'

You rolled your eyes, letting out a sigh ’'Fine”

After a few hours and a lot of drinks, the party was over and everyone had left apart from you and the hounds

“When did everything go quiet?” you asked, giggling as you looked around at the now empty club

“Look’s like we’ve been ditched” Seth replied, causing us all to laugh

“Let’s get out of here, I’ve been to livelier wakes” Dean added as you all finished off your drinks

———————————–

The four of you made your way back to the Hotel where most of the roster were staying and boys had somehow convinced you to hang out in their room for a while. You stumbled inside and froze on the spot, amazed by the sight in front of you. The room had been decorated with red, pink and white balloons and banners and there was a spread of valentine’s day themed food and drink on the table

“Where did all this come from?” you asked

“Well” Dean replied “When me and the boys found out it was your birthday we wanted to do something special for you’'

’'But why? I mean I don’t mean to sound ungrateful or anything but we’re not exactly friends” you pointed out

“True. But we wanted to say sorry” Dean replied

You made your way over to the spread, your eyes following Seth and Roman suspiciously as they whispered to each other and then disappeared into another room. You picked up on of the cupcakes and popped it into your mouth, nodding with approval

“So are we good now?’'

You turned around and saw Roman and Seth standing in front of you. Roman had a bouquet of red roses in his hands and Seth was carrying a heart shaped box of chocolates.

’'Off course we’re good” I shrieked as they handed me the gifts “Thank you so much!” you said as you hugged each one of them individually.

The next few hours consisted of the four of you drinking, eating and talking the night away and the three hounds were quickly becoming your new favorite people

“So what’s all this about you not liking Birthdays?” Roman asked as he sat down beside you

“I don’t mind other people’s birthday, it’s just mine I don’t like” you answered

“Why?” he asked

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just not that into celebrating the fact that I’m getting older” you replied, causing all three men to laugh

“I never thought about it like that” Seth admitted

“But you get what I mean right?” you said

“Yeah I get it” he replied

As you carried on chatting to Seth you noticed Roman out of the corner of your eye, checking you out

“You know Roman you should take a photo, it lasts longer” you said you turned around to look at him

“Hey I’m sorry” he replied, throwing his hands up in the air “But it’s kinda hard not to check you out when you sat there half naked” he said, referring to my choice of dress

“I am not half naked” you replied with a pout

“But you are hot” Dean added from where he was standing

“Yeah that we can’t deny” Seth uttered

“Jeez you guys really are drunk” you replied

“Drunk or not we mean every word” Roman pronounced

“You wanna know the real reason why we’ve been so mean to you?” Dean asked as he made his way over to you

“Sure” you replied

“It’s because we all want to fuck your brains out” he said, causing you to choke on your drink. Did he really just say that!?

“R-eall-y” you stuttered your voice failing you as he edged closer to you, his eyes full of lust

“Really” Seth and Roman said simultaneously

Before you could say anything else Dean’s lips were on your, his hands roaming over your body as you clung onto his neck and began to kiss him back, moaning into his mouth as tongues came into play

“Now this has got to go” Dean declared as he pulled away from you, tugging at the bottom of your dress

You lifted your arms up, inviting him to take it off. You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol or just your body giving in to them, but you wanted this, you wanted all three of them and whatever they had to offer you. Dean made short work of your dress and smirked as he took in the sight of you in just your lingerie, lifting you up by the waist and carrying you over to the couch, his body hovering over you as he laid you down and began to nip at the sensitive skin on your neck.

Things escalated quickly and before you knew it all four of you were naked, the three men standing over you in awe as your chest heaved up and down, your breath coming out in pants as you prepared yourself for what was to come

“God your sexy” Roman said as he dropped to his knees and placed his hot mouth over one of my nipples, sucking and tugging on it as he pinched and teased the other one in between his fingers

You felt Dean’s cock pushing at your entrance and you arched your back as he started to slowly push into you, silently thanking god that you were on the pill otherwise you would have been in trouble. The four of you in too much of an intoxicated state to care about using protection. Dean wasn’t holding back at all, his pace rapid as he thrust in and out of you roughly, the force of his in-thrusts causing your breasts to bounce around as Roman gently lifted you up and positioned himself underneath you, his deep soothing voice whispering encouragements into your ear as his lubed up member slowly pushed it’s way into you. The uncomfortable of the foreign intrusion passed after a few seconds and it wasn’t long before you were a moaning, sweaty mess, both men finding the perfect sequence as Seth’s cock prodded at your lips, encouraging you to take him in my mouth, which you did, your cheeks hollowing out as you immediately started to suck on his member, your body a furnace of ecstasy as your combined moans and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room.

——————————–

You woke up to the light from the window shining into your eyes, your body sore and exhausted as you desperately tried to shield your eyes with your hand. Your head was thumbing and you had one of the worst hangovers you’d ever experienced but it was all worth it for what happened last night. You smiled at the memory and looked to your left to see Dean sleeping away peacefully on his stomach with Roman sleeping a few foot away from him, his back turned to his teammate and half of his body hanging off the bed and to your right was Seth, deep in dreamland, laying on his back with his hair in his face. You laid back down and settled back down underneath the covers

Yep. Best. Birthday. Ever


	12. One Day At A Time

\-------------------------------

**Based off this request by bladeambrose10:**

\-------------------------------

The three of them stepped through the curtain and into the backstage area, the tears they had been desperately trying to suppress finally spilling from their eyes once they were out of view. The pain of their loss was still so raw and neither one of them could seem to shake the feeling of sorrow and pain from their hearts.

Dean didn't deserve this; nobody did, but Dean had already been through so much in his life and now he had lost his brother, the one person in the world that truly understood him. Roman made his way over to him, throwing his strong arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a friendly embrace, Dean's tears falling down his cheek and onto Roman's skin.

Blade had become a close friend to Roman and Seth and all three of them shared the same sense of anguish over his death. He was their fictional fourth member, their partner in crime and their wing-man on more than one occasion, he kept them grounded, kept Dean sane and provided them with memories that they will cherish forever.

''It'll get better bro, I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but it will I promise'' Roman whispered as Dean rested his head on his chest, his body heaving up and down and he sobbed in his arms

Seth made his way over to them and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, resting his head on his shoulders

''We'll get through this bro. All of us, together'' Seth whispered

It wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't going to happen overnight, hearts take time to heal and when someone dies, they take a part of your life with them. All three men felt lost, they felt like they would never to be the same again; but they would, it was just going to take time.

 


	13. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this GIF Imagine: 
> 
> The Shield restraining you while they take turns

 

She wasn't hard to miss, not by any means. She was the kind of girl who had all eyes on her from the moment she walked into a room and she was no stranger to wrestling either. She spent years competing on the independent circuit, her unique presence and style working in her favor as she soon found herself on the NXT roster, rising up the rankings and quickly becoming Women's Champion after only a few short months with the company. Her brutal, powerful and unique in-ring technique allowed her to excel and stand out from the crowd but despite all this, she was somewhat of a loner, she didn't socialize a lot and mainly kept to herself and most of her colleagues were either scared of her or kept her at arms length, but that suited her just fine. She didn't need friends or people to rely on, she got where she was today all by herself and being a lone spirit seemed to work in her favor when she was called up to the main roster after only a year and a half on NXT.

Her name was on everybody's lips as word got around about her call-up, everyone speculating about weather or not she was really anything like they had heard. Many spoke amongst themselves and some watched her matches on the monitors backstage, three hounds taking particular interest in her as they observed from their comfort of their locker room. She's was different, mysterious and that's what peaked their interest.

''She's good, really good. Kick ass even'' Seth commented, his teammates and brothers nodding in agreement

''She's got power, I'll give her that'' Roman added

''Definitely interesting, character wise I mean'' Dean mumbled, his hand tapping against his collarbone, obviously deep in thought

She was used to the glares and whispers by now, so as she made her way to her locker room, she took no notice of her co-workers talking about her, she grabbed herself a water, kicking the door shut behind her as she disappeared inside, signing loudly as she heard a loud knock at the door.

''GO AWAY!!'' She yelled as she began to get changed

[KNOCK-KNOCK]

''For fuck's sake!'' she moaned, stopping what she was doing before making her way over to the door

''Are you deaf or something, I said go away!!'' she said as she opened the door, as she was greeted by the sight of all three members of The Shield standing in front of her

''Is that really anyway to speak to one of the most dominant teams in sports entertainment history?'' Dean asked in his over cocky manner

''Quite frankly I don't care who the hell you are'' she replied ''I said go away and I meant it'' she added as she crossed her arms across her chest, more than a little annoyed at the interruption

''Well you've got guts I'll give you that'' Dean stated as a sly smile crossed his face ''So tell me something'' he said moving a little closer ''what's you're name darling?''

''My name?'' she asked with a smile of her own ''My name is none of your damn bushiness, now if you'll excuse me I've got things to do'' she uttered as she slammed the door in their face

''This one's gonna be a handful'' Seth said as the three of them made their way back to their locker room

\--------------------------------------

Tension had been building up between the four of them for months now, neither one of them willing to back down or give even a little in the way of trying to get to know each other or even get along, and to make matters worse Vince had decided to team them up, figuring that it was a good idea to add a female member to The Shield, an idea that wasn't popular with any of the three men. The hounds had found out her name from asking around, much to her disgust, and now they were faced with a very real problem. They had to try and be a team, which required them to all get along.

''Look Marnie. I know you don't like us and hate the fact that you have to join our team but weather you like it or not, we have to try and get along or this just isn't going to work'' Seth explained as he attempted to reason with her

When told about their situation, WWE Management had encouraged the four of them to try and work things out and now she was standing in their locker room ''This is just stupid, we don't have to get along in order to portray characters on-screen'' she argued

''But we do have to give the impression of being a united team, which requires a certain amount of co-operation and friendship. You can only fake so much'' Roman pointed out

''Bullshit. Just wait and see, I can fake it like the best of them'' Marnie said with a smile before leaving the room

Marnie was right, she could certainly do a good job at pretending to get along with her teammates but for Roman, Seth and Dean it just wasn't enough. They were going to have to be around her for several hours a day, every day and they didn't want to feel awkward in her presence. Their plan was ambitious to say the least and they weren't even sure if it would work, it could go horribly wrong and make things worse but there was no turning back now as Marnie wriggled and fought against the restraints on her wrists, the rope digging into her skin as she tried to break free from the chair she was tied to, all three of her new teammates staring down at her

''Me and the boys have come up with a way of us all getting along'' Dean announced

''Oh please'' Marnie said, rolling her eyes ''It'll take more than tying me up to-''

the rest of her sentence was cut off by Roman's mouth suddenly crashing against her lips as he kissed her forcefully, a slight huff coming from her mouth as he caught her off guard, her body eventually giving in as she began to kiss him back, only for him to pull away suddenly with a smug grin

''That wasn't so hard now was it?'' Roman asked as Dean stepped forward, lowering his mouth directly next to her ear

''And there would be a lot more where that came from if you'd just relax and co-operate with us'' he whispered as she moved her head away from him, still struggling against the rope holding her down

''A lot more'' Seth grinned as she let out a bitter laugh

''Please. You three couldn't satisfy me even on a good day, let alone make me come'' She spat

''Oh yeah?'' Dean countered ''Wanna test that theory?''

''Go ahead'' Marnie replied, challenging the three of them to make her think any differently

  --------------------------------------  

Things escalated quickly, three pairs of hands roaming her body busily as they stripped her down to her underwear, each one of them drinking her in as they took a moment to admire her body, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she starred up at the three muscular men. She had never imagined that anything like this would ever happen but she'd also be lying if she said that she wasn't secretly excited by the prospect. She had never in her life backed down from a challenge, and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

Dean stepped up first, the epitome of cockiness as he knelt down in front of her and pulled down her lacy bra, exposing her hardening nipples to the cold air as he slowly placed his warm mouth around the nub, mainting eye contact with her the whole time as he teased her nipple in his mouth, giving each one his full attention for a few minutes before making his way further down her body, mapping out his route with his tongue as he nipped and kissed his way to her panties, the material quickly dampening as Seth and Roman watched on with interest. Her poker face was impressive by any standard as he breathed heavily against the thin fabric material covering her pussy, her body jerking slightly from the sensation, causing a smirk to spread across Dean's face as he rose to his feet and took a few steps back

''You fucking tease'' Marnie hissed as all three men laughed at her, Seth stepping forward next and knelt between her legs

''So this is how it's gonna work'' he said as his fingers hooked into the elastic of her panties, pulling them down over her legs in one swift movement, leaving her completely exposed to all three men

''I'm gonna untie your hands and then I'm gonna eat you out'' he declared as he disappeared behind her, quickly untying her hands ''But if you touch me I'll stop'' he added as he knelt back down between her legs

Marnie nodded eagerly, desperate for any type of contact as Seth began to slowly kiss his way up her thigh, before teasing at her sensitive clit, heat rapidly rising to her face as she grabbed hold of her the wooden chair she was sat, desperate for some kind of purchase, Seth's warning not to touch him playing at the back of her mind as his expert tongue went to work on her, her knuckles turning white as she began to moan and riffle around from his actions

''What was that about not being able to satisfy you Darling?'' Dean teased as he watched Marnie slowly lose control in front of his teammates ''It certainly looks like she's about to cum, right Ro?'' Dean asked as he nudged the older man

''Oh defiantly'' Roman agreed as Marnie's whimpers, hers moans increasing in volume as Seth thrusts two of his fingers into her without warning, pumping in and out of her roughly, her back arching of the seat

''That's right, let it out'' Dean uttered as he made his way over to her, cupping her face in his hands ''Wiggle around all you want but you ain't getting away from us'' he whispered as Marnie shook in his arms, her orgasm washing over her hard and fast as Seth eagily cleaned her off with his tongue

''Changed your mind on weather or not we can satisfy you yet baby girl?'' Roman asked as Seth rose to his feet

Marnie could hardly breath, let alone speak but without another word she was being lifted with ease from her chair, Roman's hands securing her tightly against his body as he carried her over to one of the benches in the large locker room. Seth and Dean looking on from the other side of them room as Roman began to strip himself of his clothes. Marnie's eyes were glued to the 265lb Samoan work of art in front of her, every inch of him a sight to behold as more of his body was exposed to her, fidging with frustration as he purposely took his time.

''Like what you see baby girl?'' Roman asked with a knowing smile

''Fuck off'' Marnie replied as she stood to her feet, scrambling to retrieve her clothes on her shaky limbs ''The three of you can do whatever you like but the fact of the matter is this'' she added as she sat back down on the bench, watching as Roman began to get redressed ''Sex is all well and good but it doesn't earn my friendship or respect''

''Oh yeah?'' Dean asked as he moved a little closer to her ''And what does?''

''Let me put it this way'' Marnie replied as she looked him directly in the eye ''My respect is given to those who deserve it, not demand it and my love and friendship is gained through loyalty and honesty. I'm the way I am for a reason and some people may call me cold but it's got me where I am today''

All three men shared a look of understanding and it was only then that they realized that there was a lot more to this girl than they had originally thought.

''Hey I get ya'' Dean said with a knowing smile ''And if you're willing to give us a chance then I promise that we won't tie you up again''

Marnie laughed as she rose to her feet and made her way over to the door ''I'll give you guys a chance'' she said as she placed her hand on the handle of the door ''And as for the tying me up part'' she added as she gained eye contact with all three of her teammates ''I'm not opposed to it''

The door closed behind her and the three men stood there for a while, not really sure what to say or do next. She was defiantly one of a kind and neither man could wait for what might happened next


	14. Please Don't Leave Me Behind

\-------------------------------

**Based off this request by bladeambrose10:**

\-------------------------------

Everything around him fell silent, the only thing he could hear being his own heartbeat as it thumped in his chest. He was looking down at the motionless body of his one and only blood brother, tears wetting his eyes as he silently begged him to move, to just do anything, something, so that he know that he was breathing again. It had all happened so fast and his eyes had barely registered what was happening as Blade ran in front of Roman and Seth, pushing them out of the way, mere seconds before he was hit side on by a car.

"Please don't die on me brother. I need you, don't go.......just stay a little longer please" Dean begged as he lowered his head to his brothers chest, his tears wetting the material of Blade's shirt as Seth and Roman looked on, guilt and sadness washing over them as the distant sound of sirens rang out in the background

"No no no please no" Dean sobbed as he desperately clung onto his brothers shirt

He knew he was gone but a small part of him still refused to believe it. Why did this have to happen and to him of all people? Blade wasn't a wrestler, he wasn't even involved in this whole Brock situation but yet somehow he had fallen victim to he beasts latest assault. It wasn't an accident, that much was obvious. But Blade was never the intended victim, he was simply the hero.

"Step aside please sir"

Dean didn't even hear the ambulance come, didn't even hear the male paramedic speak to him; only felt strong arms wrapping there way around his waist, lifting him out of the way as two paramedics attended to his brother

"Get off me!!" Dean yelled as he struggled against whoever it was that was holding him back "I need to be with him"

He was spun around and held closely and securely by Roman, his struggle subsiding slightly as he became weak with grief

"He's gone Dean" he whispered "He's gone"

"No" Dean replied, shaking his head rapidly as he felt Seth begin to rub his back

"I'm sorry" Seth said as Dean began to sob, the sound of his cries being masked by Roman's large chest

"It's alright, let it out" Roman soothed as he watched Blade being lifted onto the stretcher, his body being covered with a while sheet before it's lifted into the back of the ambulance

"Come on" Roman said as he pulled away from Dean "He wouldn't want to travel alone''

Dean looked behind him and nodded his head in agreement, his voice failing him as he rushed over to the ambulance, stepping inside closely followed by Roman and Seth just as the door closed behind them.


End file.
